Filling the Holes
by PhoenixEventide
Summary: *Holes fanfic* Camp Greenlake has now been changed to an all girls camp. The lake is now a lake again, and new owners are caring for the camp. Now it's just a regular summer camp... or is it??


**Filling the Holes  
by Vickietori  
**  


**A/N: **Aloha! This story is my little sequel to the movie (mostly movie, not the book) Holes. I don't know why, but during that movie when they said that they were going to close down Camp Greenlake and make it an all-girl's camp, I had an idea. Well, if you've read the book and liked it or not, see the movie! Okay, before I get carried away here... Later gaiter! =0)  
  


**Chapter 1**  
  


Why are you sending me to that stupid camp anyways?!? demanded Janie standing with her hands on her hips in the doorway of her bedroom.  
  
Mrs. Cain suggested it... Just give it a shot for us, honey, please?? Janie's mother, Mary, was trying her best to convince her stubborn daughter to go to a formally owned all boys camp known as Camp Greenlake... At least it was Camp Greenlake. Now, since the owners had been arrested for something no one knew about, it had been bought by some nice old couple and made into a camp. Janie didn't buy any of that crap.   
  
Mom, how long have I known you?? All of my life?? Her mother chuckled thinking it was a joke. MOM! Please, you know me better than any other person on the face of this earth, therefor you should know NOT TO SEND ME TO A SUCKY CAMP! Before Mary could protest, Janie slammed the door to her room.  
  
You're going to that camp, Janie Louise Geller! her mother called from behind the door. Janie made a face at the door as she heard her mother's high heeled shoes clip clop down the stairs.  
  
Janie let out a loud groan and flopped down on her bed. Staring at the ceiling, she began to picture herself at a stinky little camp in the middle of the forest with all of these preppy little cheerleaders. She rolled her eyes.  
  
God help me.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, the doorbell rang. A few seconds later, Janie's mother called for her.  
  
Janie could you come down here please?! Janie sighed and turned off her CD player. She ran down the stairs, and when she got to the bottom, a strange man was there.  
  
Hi! I'm Stanley Yelnats, the man said. Stanley... What?? What kind of last name is that?? Janie frowned at the guy.  
  
Janie said slowly trying to get around the man. Then her mom popped up.  
  
Janie, Stanley's here to stay for dinner. You know, he's one of the people at work... Janie stared at her mother standing beside the dude. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
When's dinner?? she asked gritting her teeth.  
  
Five minutes. Janie looked at her mother to Stanley and back again. She set her headphones from around her neck over her ears again and walked back upstairs.  
  
Sorry, she's just a little upset over a summer camp I decided to send her to. Stanley and Mary walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Which camp would that be??  
  
I think it's Camp Moonlake... Or... No it was a color... Bluelake?? Oh! Camp Greenlake!  
  
That old dump is still open?? Stanley raised an eyebrow setting plates on the dinner table.  
  
You've heard of it??  
  
Yeah, I went there the year it closed down. It used to be some Juvenile Delinquent center for boys. Instead of going to jail, they would send us there. He looked at Mary who looked rather shocked to have a man in her house who might've been arrested when he was a teen! It was all a misunderstanding in the end, you know. Mary smiled shortly. You see, the old owner would make us dig holes all day to build character. One hole a day was the policy. Once the hole you were digging was as wide and tall as the shovel you used, you were done. Stanley chuckled. I remember the names we used to give each other. I was Caveman and my friends were Zero, Armpit, and ZigZag. God those owners had to have been sent from the devil... But I suppose with the new owners and all that, it's not so bad anymore. I just hope they rid of the yellow spotted lizards...  
  
Yellow... Spotted... Huh??  
  
Yellow Spotted lizards. They aren't the friendliest things to come across. Their bite is one worse then death itself... He stopped talking hearing the footsteps of Janie coming down the stairs.  
  
What's wrong, mom?? Janie asked sitting down at her usual spot at the dinner table. You look as though you've seen a ghost.  
  
~*~  
  
Unlucky for Janie, Stanley's stories didn't change her mother's mind believe it or not. She was still going to the new and improved Camp Greenlake. And now that the day had come for her to leave, her mood was especially rotten, and who would blame her??  
  
Write to me every day, you got that?? Mary ordered Janie just before she got on the bus with a bunch of other girls around her age of 13.  
  
Will do Mom, she said rolling her eyes as she stepped into the bus. She stood at the front of the bus and looked disdainfully at the kids around her. All of them either had a cell phone or a hairbrush in their manicured hands. It almost looked as though they had uniforms, since almost all of them had a shirt from Abercrombie and blue jean pants also from Abercrombie. She shook her head in disapproval.  
  
she muttered to herself.  
  
Janie was dressed unlike all of them. She had long, blue, Hawaiian print board shorts on with a red Roxy t-shirt with blue Hibiscus flower across the top. The only thing on that she usually would never wear was the large skateboarding shoes. She usually was seen in flimsy flip-flops.  
  
She began to walk down the narrow path through the bus looking for an empty row in the back so she wouldn't have to hear like' every other word. She walked to the back of the bus and was disappointed to find that every seat was taken. She groaned and turned to head to an empty seat she had passed near the front of the bus, when some girl stopped her.  
  
You can sit here, Janie heard behind her. She turned around and saw a girl just like her offering an empty seat. She was wearing about the same thing as she. Long board shorts and a tank top... Good choice, Janie said to herself.  
  
she said sitting down next to the girl. I'm Janie.  
  
I'm Jessica. You look familiar... she joked tilting her head to the side. Janie laughed and set her backpack by her feet.  
  
So, where are you from??  
  
Southern California, you??  
  
I used to live there, but my Mother and I moved about a year ago. Do you surf??  
  
Every day!  
  
Janie folded her arms and sunk down in the seat. she groaned.  
  
I'm glad you sat here, Jess continued. Janie looked over at her. I thought I was going to have to end up sitting next to one of them... Jess pointed to the rows ahead of them.  
  
Can't stand them either?? Jess shook her head. Me neither... I mean, I can bear with them if I have to, but it takes a good attitude and a lot of aspirin to make it. Jess laughed.  
  
Over the hours, the girls talked and talked and grew very close very fast. Janie and Jess were both relieved to have each other there. An entire summer all alone surrounded by girls almost totally opposite of them would be a fate worse then death... Well, at least in their minds it was. The two of them found so much in common it was scary. Their conversations never ended, even when listening to their music (which the both of them agreed they couldn't live without.)  
  
Some hours passed and their conversations had come to a halt. Jess was looking out the window while Janie was reading a book Jess loaned her. The bus now was fairly silent until a few rows ahead of them, they heard a loud groan and a strong scent of nail polish.  
  
OH MY GOD!! Why does this stupid bus keep moving?!? Doesn't it see I'm trying to do my nails here?? Jess and Janie both raised themselves to see what the commotion was about. They couldn't see who was doing the bratty complaining, but it was so funny.  
  
~*~  
  
When the bus had finally stopped, it was almost sundown and Janie had almost fallen asleep. She rubbed her eyes and sat up straight. Everyone was filing off of the bus to retrieve their baggage.  
  
Jess, we're here, Janie said standing up and stretching. She put on her backpack and looked at Jess. She had fallen asleep with her headphones still on. Janie sighed.  
  
Trying not to wake her, Janie reached over and turned Jess's already loud enough Alternative Music to it's highest. She picked the CD player up and stepped back.   
  
she counted down slowly. She clicked on the music and saw the CD begin to spin inside the player as it began to start up. Even from where she was standing, she could hear the music blast. Jess let out a tiny shriek and sat up straight with her eyes as wide as baseballs. Janie broke out in laughter.  
  
What the...?? Gimme that!! Jess snatched the CD player from Janie and glared at her.  
  
Oh shit... Janie turned and ran down the bus isles and jumped out the door, completely forgetting there were three big steps before her. With thud, she landed face first in the grass.  
  
Hello Camp Greenlake, she said into the grass.  
  
Whelp, guess that makes up for my soar eardrums and now partial deftness, Jess said jumping off of the bus and helping Janie to her feet. Where did everyone go?? Jess said while Janie picked out the grass from her teeth.  
  
In the dining hall, I guess, Janie replied noticing a lighted building. The both of them shifted their backpacks on their backs and began walking to the hall.  
  
The hall doors were already closed, and the head counselor or someone was speaking to everyone. Janie and Jess didn't want to open the doors and interrupt, but also didn't want to stay outside in the cold evening. Janie pushed open one of the double doors to come to find the door was extremely squeaky and loud. She whimpered as the person stopped talking and all eyes shifted on her.  
  
Come in girls, the woman talking to the girls commanded them with a very annoyed look on her face. Jess and Janie nodded and slowly walked in, everyone's eyes still on them. Jess filed in behind Janie and let the door close on it's own. Unfortunate for them, the soft evening breeze made it slam shut making the hall's windows rattle and the girls start murmuring to one another.  
  
When the both of them found a seat alone in the back by the other counselors, they listened in on what the head person was saying. It turned out that she was the head counselor' and was name Agatha. The rest of the lecture seemed to drag on forever. When finally it was over, Janie, Jess, and the rest of the camp girls were assigned their cabins and began to drag their stuff to it. Fortunately, Jess and Janie were assigned in the same cabin with three other girls.   
  
After dragging their baggage a good long distance, Janie stopped in front of a fair sized cabin.  
  
Cabin 4, she said. Jess came up next to her and dropped her stuff.  
  
I can say it's no beach house.  
  
Janie turned to Jess. Were you expecting it to be?? Jess shrugged. Janie began turning to the cabin again. This is home for the rest of the summer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how do ya like?? Please R&R peoples!!! Thanx! ^_^


End file.
